my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806
This sound effect can be found on Cartoon Trax Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. It's Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - FLAT BONK from the Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, but is not cut off, and is repeated a few times. Info *'First recorded': 1934 *'Creator': Jimmy MacDonald *'Owner': The Walt Disney Company (1935-1992), The Hollywood Edge (1992-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': January 5, 1935 *'First heard': The Tortoise and the Hare (a Silly Symphony short) *'Area used': Worldwide This sound effect was recorded by Jimmy MacDonald in 1934 and it was made from a Jew's harp. It is essentially the same sound effect as Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - FLAT BONK from the Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, but this copy repeats and isn't cut-off. Originally a Disney sound effect, it debuted in the Silly Symphony short, The Tortoise and the Hare on January 5, 1935. In 1992, The Hollywood Edge added this sound effect to its Cartoon Trax Volume 1 library. After the bankruptcy of The Hollywood Edge in 2014, Sound Ideas took over to acquire this sound effect. Today, it is commonly heard in more than hundreds of media, along with other Disney bouncing sounds from the library. Sound Effect Description Object Bounces, 3 Slow, 6 Fast. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect *AudioMicro *SourceAudio *YouTube Used In TV Shows *Adventures in Wonderland *Arthur *The Baby Huey Show (Heard once in "Tunnel of Terror.") *Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard once in "When You've Got to Go") *Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures (Heard once in "Cavemen.") *Barney & Friends (Heard once in "Red, Blue and Circles, Too!") *The Big Comfy Couch (Heard once in "Forty Winks" and often in "Don't Tell.") *Bill Nye, the Science Guy *Bonkers (Heard once in: **"In the Bag" **"Hear No Bonkers, See No Bonkers" **"In Toons We Trust" **"Never Cry Pig" **"The Cheap Sheep Sweep" **"The Day the Toon Stood Still" **"Weather or Not" **"Luna Toons" **"Time Wounds All Heels" **"Quibbling Rivalry" **"Casabonkers" **"Of Mice and Menace" **"Dog Day Afternoon" **"The 29th Page" **"Cartoon Cornered" **"The Good, The Bad, and The Kanifky" **"The Toon That Ate Hollywood" **"Tokyo Bonkers" **"The Toon with No Name" **"Seems Like Old Toons" **"Frame That Toon" **"Stress to Kill" **"Stay Tooned" **"Comeback Kid" **"The New Partners on the Block") *The Book of Pooh *The Brothers Grunt (Heard once in "Make Mine a Grunt" and twice in "Tony and Salsa".) *The Buzz on Maggie (Heard once in "Flyinator.") *Capertown Cops (Heard once in "Ticket Please", "Location Cops", and "Double Trouble.") *Clifford the Big Red Dog (Heard once in "King Mac" and "Clifford Cleans His Doghouse".) *Camp Lazlo *CatDog (Heard once in "CatDog in Winslow Land.") *Chowder (Heard once in "The Wrong Customer.") *Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island (Heard once in "No News is Good News".) *Courage The Cowardly Dog (Heard once in "1000 Years of Courage.") *Cow and Chicken (Heard once in "The Girls' Bathroom".) *Dragon Tales (Heard once in "Calling Dr. Zak", "Follow the Dots", and "Wheezie's Last Laugh".) *Fairfax (Heard in the 1950s series.) *The Fairly OddParents (Heard once in "Inspection Detection.") *Fish Hooks *GirlStuff/BoyStuff (Heard once in "The Art of the Deal".) *Grim & Evil *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Grojband (Heard once in "Kon-Fusion.") * Harvey Girls Forever! *Henry's Amazing Animals (Heard once in "Animal Pets.") *Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "The Aisle of Mixed-Up Toys", "As I Lay Hiccupping", and "Schnook of the North".) *Lalaloopsy *Let's Go Luna! *Little Bill (Heard once in "Wabbit Babies.") *The Loud House (Heard once in "Cereal Offender.") *Morph (Heard once in "Portable Hole", "Stuck" and "Desktop Rodeo.") *Mopatop's Shop *Marsupilami *Mickey Mouse (Heard once in "Down the Hatch" and "Captain Donald".) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Oggy and the Cockroaches *Peep and the Big Wide World *Phineas and Ferb (Heard once in "Magic Carpet Ride".) *The Pink Panther (Heard once in "Pink Pink and Away", "Down on the Ant Farm", "Yeti 'Nother Bigfoot Story", "Moby Pink", "Pink Pizza", "Werewolf in Panther's Clothing", "Pink Kong", "Pinkenstein", "Pinky... He Delivers", "Pinkazuma's Revenge", "The End of Superpink?", "All for Pink and Pink for All", "From Hair to Eternity", "Hook, Line and Pinker", "Pinky Appleseed", and "The Inspector's Club.") *Pink Panther and Sons *Polly Pocket *Poochini's Yard *Puppy Dog Pals *Random! Cartoons (Heard once in "Hornswiggle".) *Rocko's Modern Life *Rubbadubbers (Heard in "Finbar's Gift" with CRT15804 and CRT15805) *Sabrina: The Animated Series (Heard once in "The Hex Files".) *Samurai Jack (Heard once in EPISODE VIII) *Sitting Ducks *SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard in some episodes including "Call the Cops" and "The Grill is Gone" in a normal pitch; "Best Day Ever" & "Squidtastic Voyage" in a high pitch) *Squirrel Boy (Heard once in "A Line in the Sandwich".) *Teen Titans Go! *Timon & Pumbaa (Heard once in "Maine-iacs.") *The Tom & Jerry Kids Show *Toonsylvania *Uncle Grandpa *VeggieTales (Heard in "The Story of Flibber-O-Loo".) *VeggieTales in the House *Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production/New Looney Tunes *The Wacky World of Tex Avery (Heard once in "Mine, Mine, Mine!.") *Walter Melon (Heard once in "Marzipan the Apeman".) *Wander Over Yonder *What a Cartoon! (Heard once in "Dino: Stay Out!".) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? *Woody Woodpecker (2018 TV Series) *WordWorld (Heard once in "W Drought.") *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *WWE Slam City (Heard once in "We All Scream for Ice Cream".) Movies *Aladdin (1992) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007) *Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure (2005) *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) *Cats & Dogs (2001) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *In Search of Dr. Seuss (1994) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle King (1994) *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) *Make Mine Music (1946) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Melody Time (1948) *Minions (2015) *Monster Mash (2000) *Osmosis Jones (2001) *The Peanuts Movie (2015) *The Rescuers (1977) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019) *Sherlock Gnomes (2018) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *Tarzan (1999) *The Wild (2006) TV Specials *Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) *Yogi Bear / Ranger Smith: Boo Boo Runs Wild (1999) Shorts *Disney Cartoons *Jerk Chicken: Cop-a-Doodle-Doo (2001) *Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1968) Videos *Barney Live! In New York City (1994) *Barney's Colors & Shapes (1997 video) *Bert and Ernie's Word Play (2002) (Videos) *Leap Frog: The Letter Factory (2003) (Videos) *Muppet Sing-Alongs - Billy Bunny's Animal Songs (1993) Video Games PC: *Disney's Animated Storybook: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) (Video Game) *Living Books - The Berenstain Bears Get In A Fight (1995) (Video Game) *Living Books - The New Kid on the Block (1993) (Video Game) *Living Books - The Tortoise and the Hare (1993) (Video Game) Commercials *Burger King Commercial: A Goofy Movie (1995) *Intel Grey Box 3 0 Pentium D 30s *McDonalds Happy Meal Commercial - Disney's The Book Of Pooh (2001) Promos *Toon Disney - Bonkers Promo (2003) *Toon Disney - Made from the Best Toons (2003) Trailers *Big Momma's House 2 (2006) (Trailers) *DIC Movie Toons Trailer *The Tigger Movie (2000) (Trailers) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) (Trailers) TV Spots *The King and I (1999) (TV Spots) YouTube Videos *Beanie Babies 4 (2018) *The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) *Best Pals Hand Toons *Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) *WhitneyGoLucky Image Gallery See Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge